kevin_jiangfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion Gems
Fusion Gems are the product of two or more Gems (or half-Gems, who can fuse with both Gems and humans) by Autobots. Fusions are formed when the participants are emotionally harmonious with each other. This state can be spontaneous, but it is usually achieved deliberately through a synchronized dance. First, you need a gem at the core of your being. Then you need a body that can turn into light. Then you need a partner who you trust with that light. The new forms have extra body parts, and the combined heights and strengths of the fusers, but fusion is hard for Gems that have trouble collaborating. Double * Aqua Aura ** Lapis Lazuli ** Ice * Ammolite ** Pearl ** Bismuth * Ajoite ** Sapphire ** Ice * Lola-Lambeosaurus ** Lola Bunny ** Larry Lambeosaurus * Tyrannosaurus-Sue ** Rex ** Ms. Mimi * Sid-fire ** Sid ** Starfire * Azmosaur ** Azmuth ** Dragon * Smurf-Dexter (hybrid-Gem fusion) ** Smurfette ** Dexter * Mi-ette * Ms. Mimi * Smurfette * Snow-duck ** Quack ** Snoopy * Super-Chole ** Chole ** Superman * Spidermonkey ** Francine ** Martha Smurf Deinsa * Denisa * Smurfette Angelite * Steven Universe * Ice Bornite * Bismuth * Ice Petunia Pretty Paws * Polly Mouseling * Monkey Smurf Oryx * Smurfette * Lola Mbola Smurf Ice * Ice * Smurfette Megabeast * Smurfette * Bo Amy Rose * Milliy * Ratting Bumble-Ette * Smurfette * BumbleBee Chalcedony * Lapis Lazuli * Steven Universe Rhodonite * Unknown Ruby * Unknown Pearl Wild Cat * Unknown Mac * Unknown Bee Dexter-Bunny * Dexter * Lola Bunny White Opal * Bright Green * Medium Neon Blue Garnet * "Eyeball" * Sapphire Zooey * Unknown Characters * Unknown Characters Giant beast * Bison * Crocodile Unity-Rex (hybrid-Gem fusion) * Ms. Mimi * Lola Bunny Anger-tree * Branch * Anger Baby Margaret * Flame monkey * baby lulu Malachite * Jasper * Lapis Lazuli Rock man * Tree rex * Man Triple * Aurichalcite ** Ice ** Rose Quartz ** Lapis Lazuli * Bowenite ** Ice ** Pearl ** Peridot * Cuprite ** Steven ** Peridot ** Ice * Goodletite ** Marshallsussmanite ** Jasper ** Lapis Lazuli * Jeremejevite ** Ice ** Lapis Lazuli ** Pearl * Denisasaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Spinosaurus * Denisa * Nadorite ** Peridot ** Ruby ** Sapphire Mega-Surpreme * Way Big * Prydwen * Autobot ark Genesh * Milliy * Ratting * Alexander Ultrasaurus * The Elder * Diplodocus Sugisa * Ruby * Denisa * Sapphire * Ameythst AJ * Ruby, * Sapphire, * Cat's Eye Opal. Blue jay * Sapphire, * Lapis Lazuli, * Ice Dragon-Sugilite * Mr. Rex * Dragon * Thea Stiton * Sally Smurfette Contract Dragonfly * Red Dragonfly * paper * bat wing Malware * Evil Jr * Evil Demon * Jesse Ridgway Sardonyx (Strong Women)/Competing and Comparing Looks * Ruby * Sapphire * Pearl Giant Sugilite * Ameythst * Ruby * Sapphire Tiptup * Unknown red * Unknown yellow * Unknowm blue * purple Optimal Optimus * Optimus Prime * Momo * Smurfette * Dragon * Venusaur * Titan Smurf-Joh,Tiw * Sir Johan * Smurfette * Peetiw Asian Elephant * Mammoth * Smurfette * Indian Elephant Giant Bird * Red bird * Chuck * Bomb Pluto Bird * Matilda * Blue birds * Hal Smurf rose * Milly * Rattle * Smurfette Thea Rose * Milly * Rattle * Thea Stilton Blue-Gray Mammals * Sally Smurfette * Thea Stiton * Strong Women Colossal Smurfette * Sally * Smurfette * Polly Giant Water * Ultra-man * water-monster * Dee-water Quadruple * Unnamed Great Diamond Authority Fusion ** Yellow Diamond ** Blue Diamond ** Pink Diamond ** White Diamond * Homeworld Alexandrite ** Amethyst (back hand gem) ** Blue Pearl ** "Navy" ** Sapphire (eye gem) * Carpholite ** Ice ** "Eyeball" ** Jasper ** Lapis Lazuli * Bertrandite ** Ice ** Amethyst ** Jasper ** Lapis Lazuli * Olpay ** Lola Bunny ** Dexter ** Ms. Mimi ** Larry Lambeosaurus ** Rex * Prototype Robot ** All of Autobots Bastnäsite * Ruby * Sapphire * Ice * Heliodor Alex-opay * Rex * Larry Lambeosaurus * Lola Bunny * Ms. Mimi * Smurfette * Dexter Crystal Temple * Titans * Rose Quartz ** Amethyst ** Ruby ** Sapphire ** Pearl ** Rhodonite 'Ruby '(quintuple fusion) * Ruby (Eyeball) * Ruby (Doc) * Ruby (Army) * Ruby (Navy) * Ruby (Leggy) Septuple Garnet (Stomped) * "Army" * "Doc" * "Leggy" * "Navy" * "Eyeball" * Sapphire * Ruby Garnet (Free-ice) * Sapphire (eye gem) * Sapphire (hand gem) * Sapphire (sternum gem) * Sapphire (navel gem) * Sapphire (arm gem) * Ruby * Sapphire Nonuple Sardonyx (Smurfstorm) * Leggy * Doc * Navy * Sapphire (Sapphiresona) * Sapphire (arm gem) * Padparadscha Sapphire * Pearl * Blue Pearl * Yellow Pearl Sugilite (Smurfjade) * Ruby * "Doc" * "Navy" * Sapphire * Sapphire (arm gem) * Sapphire (hand gem) * Amethyst (forehead gem) * Amethyst (back gem) * Amethyst (leg gem)